


Battle Scars

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is so sweet, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Castiel finds you scars while you're asleep.





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind doing a Castiel imagine where him and the reader are lying in bed, the reader is asleep and her shirt reveals her self-harm scars that she never told/showed Cas? x

Cuddling was a weird concept to Castiel. The physical need to be closed to a loved one. He knew humans needed physical contact to stay alive. But he never knew how nice it felt. A warm person lying next to him, arms possessively put across his chest. The gentle rise and fall of your side told him you were asleep. His insides felt warm as he watched you. You looked so... peaceful. 

Cas kept his eyes on you for some time, watching every twitch of your form, and paid attention to every little noise you made. Once again, you shifted in your sleep, your oversized shirt bunching up by your chest, revealing your belly. Castiel smiled, moving his hands to cover your belly again, but he seized his movements a moment later. There were several scars on the skin there. Some were from hunting, he knew. Others weren't. A feeling of dread washed over him as he inspected the pale, straight scars. The were placed precisely, at spots which were easily hidden. 

He found more on your arms and thighs. It made him sad knowing one of his fathers creations would do such a thing to themselves. You had told Cas about some issues you had, but you never mentioned... this. He couldn't heal them either, seen as they seemed old. Did you hate yourself that much back then? To his relief, he didn't find any newer ones, so you hadn't done it for some time. Castiel swore to himself that he would keep you from doing anything like that ever again.

Cas gently stroked the scarred skin with his thumb, slowly pulling you from your slumber. You made a confused and tired sound. Without skipping a beat, Cas pulled you upright, then hugged you close. You noticed he was shaking slightly. What had happened? "I will keep you happy", he mumbled. That's when you realized were his hand was. He saw them. Shit. "But please, never do that to yourself again." Tears welled up in your eyes. "Okay", you breathed. "Okay. Good. Good..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
